Ghost Stories
}} | image= GhostStoriesCover.jpg | caption= Front cover | type= 8x8 book | author= Disney Book Group | publisher= Disney Press | published= July 23, 2013 | pgs= 24 | age range= 6 - 8 years | isbn10 = 142316895X | isbn13 = 978-1423168959 | msrp = $5.99 }} is a book released on July 23, 2013. It is the 13th 8x8 book. Book Summary Invasion of the Evil Platypus Clones Phineas is reading a book of scary stories to the gang in a tent in the backyard. He comes upon a story that says how to make a platypus clone. He says to just pour grape juice on a platypus. Buford does so on Perry, somehow creating a purple platypus duplicate. However, the duplicate turns out to be evil. The clone pours some grape juice onto itself creating more and more evil platypus clones. Phineas and the gang go out to rid the rampaging monotremes. It is revealed that soap will get rid of evil platypus clones. They get help from Rusty Bridges, a cowboy who owns a cleaning supply store, who gives them cleaning hoses to attack the platypi with. Unfortunately, they track down the evil platypus clones to the grape juice factory and more and more clones are created. Suddenly, Rusty comes in to the rescue . . . on a unicorn . . . and gets rid of all of them. In the end, it is revealed all the events were just a scary story that Phineas was reading to his friends from the book of scary stories. Night of the Giant Floating Baby Head On a dark and stormy night, Agent P goes over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to find that Doof has invented a Giant Floating Baby Head-Lure-inator to bring the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head to his building. Legend has it that the Giant Floating Baby Head will grant three wishes. The Head floats to the building, and Doofenshmirtz wastes his first wish for an ice tea as a test. For his second wish, he begins to wish to rule the Tri-State Area, but Perry whacks his foot and he yells out, "Cheese and crackers!", inadvertently allowing him to rule over cheese and crackers. Doofenshmirtz takes some time to think of his third wish, since he wants to be careful about how he words it. So he finally wishes to be the head of the Tri-State Area. So the Giant Floating Baby Head turns him into a giant floating Doofy head. Gallery File:No Screenshot.png|Caption Background Information *The book adapts the final two tales of the "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror". *Candace does not appear in either story. *No Running Gags appear in either story. *Last 8x8 book that was published. Differences between the book and the episodes Production Information Title Description *A spooky new two-in-one 8x8 that re-tells two stories from the three-part Phineas and Ferb Halloween-themed episode that premiered in October 2013, complete with a sheet of stickers and foil on the cover! Back Cover Summary None. Characters External links * Category:Real World books Category:Merchandise Category:G